DC Prime: Zatanna: Mistress of Magic
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: For most her life, Zatanna Zatara was without a father. She had no idea who or where he was. But when John Constantine finds a way they can find her father, him and Zatanna will go to the ends of the Earth to search for her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic 1 of 12**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

Venice, Italy

1986:

In the beautiful city of Venice, the night is young and people are out and about, doing whatever their heart desires. The water that separates the streets and houses of the cities is just an astounding thing to look at. The light the city reflected off the water, making it look even more majestic. And speaking of magic…

A Carnival was occurring in the city. People wearing exaggerated costumes and decorative masks, disguising each other from one another. Multiple attractions are displayed, including games and a multitude of activities. The center of all of it, however, was a special show being advertised all around the carnival, and Venice, for one of the best magician's in the world. They called him Zatara. His full name was Giovanni Zatara. A magician, who traveled the world, performing, and amazing all who come to see him.

It was as if almost everyone at the Carnival was there waiting for the performance to begin. Everyone was anxious to see this man show them wonderful things. A man dressed like anyone else at the Carnival, walks on stage.

Man: Ladies and gentlemen! We are proud to present to you our very special guest of the night! One who hopes that you will all leave with a new perspective on magic! He is the Master of Magic! He, is, Zatara!

The crowd cheers, as the man slowly exits off the stage. A strand of blue raspberry colored smoke appears. As the smoke quickly disappeared, there Zatara was, on the stage. There were already applauses.

Zatara: Thank you! Thank you all for coming here! I hope you are all having a great time in Venice, as I have! Now, for first trick for you all tonight, I'm going to need a few audience members to participate. Let's see… how about, you, you and you, come up on stage!

The three that were picked all make their way to the stage, as Zatara welcomes them all.

Zatara: Excellent! Now, how about you all introduce yourselves? (Walks over to first volunteer) What's your name?

Participant: Antonio.

Zatara: Fantastic. You?

Participant 2: Ottavio.

Zatara walks over to the final volunteer, a blond haired late 20's woman who dressed in a costume resembling an eagle, and wore a removable eagles mask. Her hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head.

Zatara: And what about you?

Participant 3: Sindella.

Zatara: Hm. Sindella. That is a unique name. Are you from around here?

Sindella: No. I'm here on vacation, mostly to be in this Carnival.

Zatara: Well, she has good tastes in cities, doesn't she?

The audience nods in agreement.

Zatara: Alright, beside me I have three boxes that you will be holding. (Hands the three boxes to Antonio, Ottavio, and Sindella) Now, what I'm going to do is put a small animal in each of these boxes. (Takes his tophat off and begins sticking his hand inside it.) Now let me dig through my hat. Come on, Jeffrey, don't be shy.

Zatara pulls out Jeffrey, a bunny out of his hat, and puts it into Sindella's box. Zatara then puts his hand in his hat again and pulls out Peter, an iguana in Ottavio's box. Then flying out of Zatara's hat was a pigeon, which Zatara quickly grabbed before it could get away.

Zatara: Oh, no you don't, Archimedes! (He then puts Archimedes into Antonio's box) (Cont.) Now, you all know what animal is in which box. But, with the wave of my wand… Egnarra eht slamina!

Zatara waves his wand while saying the spell, and blue dust appears out of his wand. All the boxes open and out of all of them jumped a different animal; Antonio's box now had a small dog jump out of the box, Ottavio's box now had a cat, but Sindella's box now had Archimedes, who begins flying off.

Zatara: Ah, fantastic. I lost Archimedes again.

Sindella: Again?

Zatara: Everytime I use him in my shows he always manages to escape my grasp. Hold on. (Waves his wand at Archimedes) Emoc kcab Sedemihcra!

Archimedes disappears from the air. The crowd all goes "ooh" and "aww".

Sindella: (beat) Where did it go?

Zatara: Why, wouldn't that be spoiling the fun of magic? (Winks) Now, I thank my volunteers for participating in that particular act!

The crowd applauses. In the audience, a man, dressed in a cape and tophat, pulls out of his sleeve a wand. He sticks his wand out at Zatara and a spell was casted, traveling at Zatara, and knocking him down off the stage. The audience flees in terror, as the man in the top hat then walks over to Zatara as he's on the ground.

?: Thought I wouldn't be able to find you, eh, Giovanni?

Zatara: Wizard…

Wizard: You stole something from my home in Tibet. And now I have come to retrieve it.

He looks down at Zatara's neck, where Zatara is wearing a golden necklace. Wizard rips the necklace off and holds it up to verify it's authenticity.

Wizard: At last… I have found it, yet again. I must say, no one has ever entered into my room of precious treasures and managed to survive. So I won't waste anymore time in killing you. Goodbye, Giovanni-

Sindella: Hey!

Wizard turns around to see a huge ball of water push him off of Zatara and on the ground. Sindella then helps Zatara up off the ground.

Zatara: You… are a magician, too?

Sindella: I think the correct term would be "witch".

Zatara: Oh, but that is such a harsh word for someone like you.

Wizard gets back up from the ground, and cleans himself off from any dirt that attached onto him.

Wizard: I may have what I have searched for, but I still need to exterminate you. And now I can include your little 'friend' as well! (Wizard waves his wand and a spell of fire propels out of his wand heading towards Zatara and Sindella.

Zatara: Dleihs su!

A blue shield encloses Zatara and Sindella, protecting them from the fire. Zatara then makes a small opening in the shield, that way Sindella can send out a wave of blue fireballs that knocks Wizard back, and making him drop his wand.

Zatara: Egac mih!

A big bird cage encloses Wizard, trapping him. Wizard tries to break out, but it is no use now.

Wizard: No! Let me go!

Zatara walks over to the cage to stick his arm inside the cage and digs through Wizard's pocket, and grabs the necklace from Wizard.

Sindella: What is that?

Zatara: A Glamor charm.

Sindella: And you stole that from him?

Zatara: It was never really his to begin with. (smiles) So, really, I stole it back from the one he took it from.

Sindella: So what plans do you have for him?

Zatara: For every magician I encountered I usually send them to a special prison. A place that, as far as I know, the master of the building has abandoned it. Now, since you still seem to still be around, I'd like to, oh, I don't know, ask for you to join me back home?

Sindella: I would love to.

Zatara: Good. Now, let's get going. Gnirb su kcab emoh!

Then Zatara, Sindella, and the captured Wizard then begin disappearing, as star like dust flies traveling up their bodies, until they were all gone.

* * *

New York City; 8 Months Later:

Standing above a balcony on a rooftop is Sindella, alone, gazing into the New York skyline. It was a cold night, and her goosebumps on her body stood. A puff of smoke appears behind her, and as she turned around, she saw Zatara entering into the scene.

Sindella: Oh, Giovanni, you kept me waiting.

Zatara: Apologize for that. To put it lightly, I was stuck.

Sindella: Stuck? Stuck where?

Zatara: Oh, it doesn't matter. (Lifts his hand up to reveal a basket) I did bring our dinner, though.

Sindella: No blanket?

Zatara: Hold this for a moment.

He gives Sindella the basket, and he pulls out his wand. He waves his wand out.

Zatara: (Cont.) A elbat htiw a epard dna sriahc, esaelp.

Materialising out of thin air was a fancy round table, with a drape and two chairs. The table also had a fancy candlestick in the middle, and utensils for the two. Zatara grabbed Sindella's hand and escorted her to her seat. Zatara then takes his seat, and he begins pulling out food out from the basket; a fine spaghetti and meatballs dish with a baguette bread that he pulls straight out of the basket. Finally, a bottle of wine was pulled out of the basket

Zatara: Now, how about a toast. It is our 8 month anniversary, after all. 8 months of a great relationship.

Sindella: Indeed. I think we've both learned so much from each other.

Zatara: Ah, yes, we have. You have showed me many new spells to fight my enemies with.

Sindella: And you have showed me the ways of a performance, and a little bit of stage magic.

Zatara: We've grown to learn from each other over time.

Zatara pulls out a little blue box and kneels down towards Sindella. He opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring with a gorgeous diamond. Sindella is in awe at this.

Zatara: Sindella… you have been the most wonderful person I've ever met. Will you marry me?

Sindella: Oh, yes!

She Jumps out of her seat and hugs Zatara really hard, knocking them down on the ground. They have a laugh and joy at it, as they stare into their eyes. As the awkward silence slowly creeps in, they both share a kiss. Zatara hands her the ring, and she puts it on, gazing at it.

Sindella: It's beautiful… why don't we find a spot where it is less cold, shall we?

Zatara: I can do that. Moordeb!

And the two disappeared from the roof…

* * *

New York City; 23 Years Later (2009)

Outside of a stage theater in SoHo, there was a long line of people, with their tickets in their hands, waiting to see whatever show was going to happen. Everyone outside were all anxious to enter. A sign was displayed outside, with a picture of a female magician and the title "Come and see Zatanna: Mistress of Magic! May 20th at 7:00!"

Inside the theater, most of the audience has been seated. Nothing but chatter could be heard. The lights dimmed down, signalising the audience to be silent. Spotlights begin circling around the red curtain.

Voice: Ladies and gentlemen! We are all proud to present to you New York's finest magic act of the night! She hopes that you will all leave with a wonderful view of what true magic really is! She is the Mistress of Magic! She, is, Zatanna!

A puff of smoke materializes and slowly appearing is Zatanna. The crowd makes a mighty cheer, and the show hasn't even started yet. Zatanna bows for her audience.

Zatanna: Thank you! Thank you! I'm so glad you all came, today. Today is a very special day for me. It's my birthday.

The crowd claps again.

Random Audience Member: What age are you turning?!

Zatanna: 23. I can promise you there will be a birthday theme magic act, but our first act of the day involves a box, and the help of my assistant, Andy.

Andy came on into the stage, rolling a box on stage.

Zatanna: The idea of this trick is to escape from this box, with my hands tied in the back. And let's see what happens, shall we?

Andy cuffs Zatanna's wrists together. Now that her hands are cuffed, Andy helps her into the box. He closes the top of the box, and takes a few steps back from it. A voice could be heard inside the box, but it is barely audible. Suddenly, the box breaks and all of the pieces flatten on the ground. Everyone is dazed as to what just happened. But coming out from the top of the exit doors that lead into the theater was Zatanna. The crowd all turns over to see her, and they all give her a large round of applause. Zatanna bows, and she gives a hand to Andy as well, who also bows as well.

Zatanna: (making her way back to the stage) Thank you very much! We've got another hour of this stuff, so let's get magical, shall we?!

Even more applause is heard than before. The opening cemented what exactly this show was going to be all about. Zatanna, the Mistress of Magic!

* * *

To be continued in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 2**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

New York City; SoHo:

The performance was over, yet after every show, Zatanna loved to participate in meeting up with the audience. This apparently became a well known fact with show after show, cause this lead to audience members sending her dozens of flowers after every performance. Such a case was this, when Zatanna approached another audience member, an older couple, with flowers.

Older Woman: That was a splendid show, young lady.

Zatanna: Thank you.

Older Man: We brought you some flowers. We've seen you a bunch of times, and you always seem to outdo yourself with every new show.

Older Woman: And it's a bit of a birthday gift from us as well, too.

Zatanna: Aw, thanks so much. I really appreciate it.

Older Woman: Trust us, you deserve it. Here. We brought you some flowers.

Zatanna: Oh, thanks. I'm astounded about how much more flowers I keep getting after every new show.

Older Man: Keep it up. You really deserve it. Now, we won't hold you up any longer, good night.

Zatanna: Good night.

* * *

Zatanna was now backstage, in her wardrobe room. There was a clothes rack, and a bunch of props scattered around her room. Zatanna walks over to a cage, where a small rabbit is kept inside. Zatanna holds out a small bag of carrot bite, which gets the attention of the rabbit.

Zatanna: Hey, Felix. How you doing? I brought you some carrot bites. Hope you enjoy them.

She pours the bag into a small bowl, then opens the cage up and puts the carrot bites inside. Felix hops his way over towards the bowl and begins eating the carrot bites.

Zatanna: (long beat) Have I ever told you how adorable you are?

Felix looks up to Zatanna, and moves his whiskers around.

Zatanna: (Cont.) I knew you would do that.

She sits down, staring right in front of an orb, which displayed that nights performances. Andy, her assistant throughout her performances, entered into the room.

Zatanna: Y'know, you really need to knock, before you barge into my room. Remember the last time you went in without knocking?

Andy: You're never gonna let me forget about that, are you?

Zatanna: (smirks) Not until you start knocking.

Andy: Well, anyways, I came in here to give you your birthday gift.

Andy hands Zatanna a white letter. She rips the letter open, and pulls out a homemade Happy Birthday card, sparkled with purple and gold glitter. She opens it up to see a check of 50 bucks, and under it, a message and designed in colorful pastels. The message reads "Happy birthday, Daddy's pretty co-worker!- Danice"

Zatanna: Aw. Your daughter made this for me?

Andy: You know Danice. She insanely in love with what you do. She keeps saying to me "Dad, I'm gonna be a magician, just like Zatanna!"

Zatanna: Well, she has some awfully good taste for a future career if she wants to.

Andy: Yeah. Also, we gave you 50 bucks. I gotta get going back home. I'll see you soon, Z. Night.

Zatanna: Night, Andy.

Andy leaves, closing the door behind her. After a long while of silence and loneliness, the door opens up again.

?: You don't suppose the same rule applies for me, does it?

Zatanna turns back around to see John Constantine, slipping into the room. Flowers are in his hands.

Zatanna: John! (She gets up to hug John, he hugs back) How've you been? I thought you went back to Europe?

John: I was. I came back. I'd figured that I'd give you your birthday presents in person.

Zatanna: Presents?

John: What? You thought I'd just get you flowers for your birthday? Hold these (Zatanna grabs the flowers) While I was in Paris, fighting a bunch of vampires with mullets, I grabbed a necklace from them. Don't worry, I checked, there isn't any sort of magic that's behind it.

John hands Zatanna the necklace. It is engraved in platinum, with the design of it looking like a sparkling star. Zatanna then turns towards her mirror to put the necklace on

Zatanna: After all these years, you still manage to get things for free.

John: Well, I mean, the flowers, that's a completely different story, and let me tell you, these weren't free.

Zatanna: What kind of story is that?

John: Let's just say... a lot of onions and bananas were involved. Don't ask. Like the necklace?

Zatanna: Oh, John. This necklace is beautiful.

John: I figured you liked it.

Zatanna: You know me well, then, John.

John: And I can say the same thing for you too.

Zatanna turns back around to face John. They both embrace in a kiss.

John: There's one more thing that I found out while I was in Paris.

Zatanna: And what's that?

John: I met someone. Jason Blood. Has his own little house in London, where he does his business. I told him about my life and stuff, what I did, who my friends were... my relationship between us. He said he knew about your parents, Z.

Zatanna's eyes widen.

Zatanna: He did?

John: Yeah. I asked him more about it, but he said that he'd rather have you be present while he talked about it. So, I kinda came back here to bring you along.

Zatanna turns back around and walks away from John, thinking towards herself.

John: I know you miss your parents a lot, Z.

Zatanna: It's not just that, though. I mean, I miss them so much, John. I don't even fully remember who exactly they are. All I know was they were both magicians, who traveled the world, staging magic shows and fighting evil wizards and demons.

John: It's not knowing who your true heritage is.

Zatanna: Exactly. Mom always kept talking about them fully to the minimum. And I want to know why. So, let's go find out.

John: You mean, we're going now?

Zatanna: Why not? It's as easy as snapping my fingers.

John: Well, I wasn't expecting to do anything else tonight, other than sleep, but I suppose I can come along. Are you gonna change your costume before you go?

Zatanna: Nah, it'll be a short trip, won't it?

John: Yeah, and the next thing you know, we end up having a whole adventure together.

Zatanna: I'll be fine. Besides, I can just wish another costume, anyways.

John: That's true. Well, ready when you are.

Zatanna: Alright. (They both stand next to each other) Ekat su ot Nodnol!

A large purple cloud engulfs the two. They cloud descends away, and we see Zatanna and John are gone.

* * *

London, England:

The purple cloud miraculously appears, from the ground and travels up, and the cloud fades, revealing Zatanna and John Constantine.

John: Ah, good old England.

Zatanna: You know where Jason's house is, exactly?

John: Yeah. Follow me.

* * *

After a long walk up a street, John and Zatanna finally approach a large house, located right at the end of the dead end street. The old and rotting gates holds up a sign that says "KEEP OUT".

Zatanna: Hm. Keep out. Any normal person would've walked away from this.

John: But…

Zatanna: We're not particularly normal, now, are we?

John: Z… you should know this by now. I always break the rules.  
John moves the broken gates out of the way, with Zatanna following behind him. The two approached the door of the house. John knocks on the door. After another moment, the door opens, revealing a man dressed in a clean suit.  
Man: John? You're back?

John: And with a special someone.  
He gestured his hand over to Zatanna, standing next to him.

Man: Is… is that Zatanna?

Zatanna: The one and only.

Man: I'm Jason Blood. Nice to meet you, Zatanna.  
The two shake hands.

Jason: Come inside, you too. We've got tales to talk about.

* * *

Inside the house, John and Zatanna are resting in the living room of Jason Blood. Jason pours both of them a glass of tea. He puts the pot down and sits back down on his couch.

Jason: Y'know, John. I wasn't at all expecting you to come back an hour with who I asked to discuss some personal information with.

John: Well, I am a persistent bastard.

Jason: That you are. Oh, Zatanna. You… look so much like your…

Zatanna: (beat) Like who?

John: Your mother.

Zatanna: (beat) What were my parents like?  
Jason: It's a long story. Because they helped save me from becoming the monster that I am…

* * *

Zatara: Hurry up, Sindella! Jason isn't going to last much longer!

Sindella opens up the doors to an empty room. Zatara rushes into the room helping Jason Blood into the room. But Jason was not the human he now is. His skin was yellow, his teeth sharp, his eyes red, a large figure, and pointed ears, dressed in red armor, and wore a torn purple cape, and held a belt buckle, with a fanged sword holding it by his hips. Jason was the demon known as Etrigan.

Zatara: Clear off the table. We must rid of this monster that torments Jason, once and for all.

Etrigan: Help me! I can't… keep him under control!

Zatara then straps Etrigan down into the table. Etrigan tries to struggle to get out.

Zatara: Ecrof mih nwod!

An invisible force keeps Etrigan down on the table, at least for as long as he hopes he can keep him down. Zatara looks back towards Sindella.

Zatara: Are you ready?  
Sindella: Ready, my love.

The two lift their arms up, and both looked up into the ceiling.

Zatara & Sindella: (In unison) Vivamus a daemone Dimittite eum!

A bright light blasts down onto Etrigan's chest. Etrigan begins to struggle even more now. But the magic is too strong for him. Slowly, Etrigan's demon like body begins reverting back, into that of it's host; Jason Blood.

Sindella: It is gone. What's left of Etrigan has died within Jason.

Zatara: For our sakes, I hope we are right.

* * *

Jason: …You're parents saved me from unleashing the demon that had been hiding within me for centuries now. I've finally managed to live an actual life. A life I haven't had for ages.

Zatanna: Do you know what happened to my parents?  
Jason: What do you mean? You weren't raised by your parents?

John: Her parents were barely even in her life, Jason.

Jason: Oh, dear. I'm so sorry about that.

Zatanna: I had hoped that you'd have the answers to what happened to my parents.

Jason: I'm sorry, my dear. You're guess is as good as mine.

Zatanna: (disappointed) It's alright.

Jason noticed an unusual shadow cropping up behind Zatanna. The shadow makes an aggressive pose, as it was about to lunge itself towards Zatanna.

Jason: Lookout!

Jason lunges towards Zatanna and moved her out of the way, when the shadow becomes a fully 3D figure, and slams back Jason into the couch again. Multiple other shadows begin to come out from the wall and begin attacking Zatanna and John…

* * *

To be continued in Zatanna: Mistress of Magic Issue 3!


End file.
